ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Davis Utonium
Davis Utonium is the son of Robert and Deborah Utonium, and only child as well. He assisted his father in the creation of the Powerpuff Girls and is considered to be their first, and best friend ever. He's also had a secret life as a member of the KND, and is secretly the hero, Techno-Lad. Characteristics *'Name': Davis E. Utonium *'Age': 13-14 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Science, soccer, ramen and pizza, spending time with the girls (especially Blossom) *'Dislikes': His father's mistakes haunting his family, Buttercup picking/taunting/ridiculing him, Ashley Links, the girls put into danger they can't handle, Baron *'Family': Robert Utonium (father), Deborah Utonium (mother) Appearance Casual Techno-Lad Background Personality Davis is considered a scientific prodigy who has yet to discover his full potential. Although he may be a scientist, he believes that are worlds within the world, and that he has to open his mind and not try to dissect it with science. He’s also spent some time being harassed by bullies mercilessly, but that has not stopped him from trying to be better and resort to hurting them back. He also has a kind heart, able to take pity and help others not for himself but for others. Though he’s kind of an idiot when it comes to girls, especially when it comes to a girl that he’s truly in love with. He’s had a tough time dealing with primates; Jojo is a prime example of such troubles, as Jojo destroyed everything he got his hands on, and was unreasonable. It was even worse when he became Mojo Jojo. So it took a little while for Davis to like or get used to Monkey, but the two became the best of friends. He's a little paranoid when it comes to aliens; such as when Lance, Ilana, and Octus transferred to his school, believing them to be invaders. Davis is also very understanding, as when he understood the reason why Ilana and the others arrived from Galaluna to avoid the Mutrati coup. Davis is also kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose on other peoples business". Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Blossom after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. This is due to his trauma with a girl from his past. After his betrayal ordeal by his past girl, Davis had developed a fear of admitting his feelings to the girls, as he thought it would cause them to turn their backs on him. He acknowledged that this would never happen, but it was still an intense fear. However, later on that fear had been overcome. Even with knowledge that there are some girls do have romantic affection for him, he still has problems acknowledging some of their ongoing rivalries, an example being who gets to sit on his lap or who kisses him. Skills/Abilities Despite having no super powers, Davis is a force to be reckoned with: Powers *'Chemical Intuition': Likely a result of his own master-intelligence, Davis possess a chemical intuition, allowing him to understand chemistry on high level and do research in the field. *'Enhanced Invention': Davis has master-intellect which allows him to create scientific wonders and sci-fi machinery. Skills Equipment *'Wrench' *'Techno-Lad Armor' Relationships Davis' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Josh Keaton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Utonium Family